Fire x Fire
by Yosei0280
Summary: One day, Natsu was just walking home from a mission when he saves a weird girl from a vulcan. She might even be weirder than Lucy! The girl didn't saving from the vulcan, but she needs to be saved from her mysterious past. Can Fairy Tail save her or will it be too late?


**Author's Note: HEY YOU! Yeah you! Before you read this story, read this note first. This is my first story so if your gonna be a critic, go ahead and tell me how I can make my stories better. Also, tell me any other story ideas you've got for me to write. **

**Thx,**

**Yosei0280 =)**

**P.S. I decided to start this story all over from scratch 'cause it was a little too complicated for my taste, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its original characters. All I own is my OC and the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: (Andi's POV)**

_It was night._

_She wasn't back yet._

_Where are you?_

_Mommy?_

* * *

I nearly jumped out of bed, in cold sweat. STUPID DREAM! Every once in a while, I would have the same nightmare of that night. The night where I would never see my mom alive again. _'No Andi, it's time to move on,_' I told myself, shaking my head.

I started to crawled out of my tent, yes I live a tent but that doesn't mean I'm a hermit! It was still pretty early out, so I went back to my makeshift bed. Curling into the silvery, huge fox pelt, I tried falling asleep again.

After around 10 minutes of trying to go back to sleep, I had just had enough this bull. Begrudgingly, I got out of bed and did my morning routine.

_'Dang it,'_ I thought, starting to change out of my nightgown into some fresh clothes. Since I couldn't fall asleep, might as well just start heading over to town. I changed into some dark, blue jeans along with a white tank top that had a red heart in the middle. Then, I wrap a studded belt around the jeans. Second to last, my favorite black lace up combat boots and a mini jean jacket. And finally tie my silvery, waist length hair in its signature genie ponytail. Since it was winter, I wrapped the fox pelt around my shoulders.

Now to pack my stuff up. I took out my shrinking remote from my pack that I brought in Hargeon. Note to self, never go to that magic shop unless I'm desperate. I shrunk everything I had down to a size where it all fit in my big, brown suitcase.

After all that got out of the way, I started heading towards the direction of Magnolia. You see, I'm planning to join Fairy Tail since from what I've heard it sounds like one big ole' happy, yet disfunctinal family. It must be nice having fun like that everyday so your never bored!

* * *

**Time Skip by Flying Magic Squirrels~ **

"WHERE THE F**K IS CIVILIZATION," I shouted in anger, causing some birds to fly from their trees. I slumped down to the ground in despair, hearing my stomach let out a loud grumble. Why did I even get out of bed this morning?!

Anyways, I was completely lost, but I just didn't admit it to myself until now. Don't judge me and my horrible sense of directions!

Suddenly, I saw something like flags in the distance and squint to get a better look. _'Yeah this isn't working,'_ I thought and started climbing a tree. When I got to the top, there it was. Magnolia. People. Shelter. Fairy Tail. FOOD!

I practically jumped down the tree with 'food' being the only thing on my mind at the moment.

Then again, nothing goes as planned. I remembered that quickly as I saw a huge shadow up ahead. I slowly started to look up and saw a giant, green... forest vulcan. What the heck?!

Now from what I know, all vulcans are basically dumb, giant apes but them being body snatchers doesn't let me make them completely stupid. Their slow and dumb but damn their strong as hell! But one of the most important things about them is that vulcans are HUGE perverts. Yep, vulcans are dumb perverts who will even kidnap little girls for wife's. Ewww...

"PRETTY WOMAN," the giant ape exclaimed with hearts in its eyes and a toothy smile on its face.

"Stay from me you perverted, overgrown monkey," I responded getting ready to fight. No one gets in between me and food. NO ONE!

Suddenly, the green monkey pounces at me. Luckily, I dodged and took off running. I didn't dare look back as I continued toward the town, I wasn't gonna fight unless I had no other choice.

I began to see the town getting into view, so I knew I was heading closer to civilization. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, my virginity was in danger at the moment!

Suddenly, I reached a dead end. _'Well shoot,'_ I thought as I slowly began to turn around, my fist clenched. Personally, I didn't feel like today, but I guess I've got no choice except to kick this monkey's ass.

The giant ape had steam coming out of its nose as its eyes gleamed. We just had a stand- off , neither one breaking eye contact. After a few moments, it started to move closer. Then, I was about to attack, until...

**"KARYUU NO TEKKEN!"**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sound familiar? ;)**

**Did you like the story so far? I'm gonna try a new plot because, like I said before, the old one too hard to write. Like before,pretty please with a cherry on top review since I wanna see how I did! Love it or hate it, don't matter. Thanks! :)**

**P.S. If I don't get enough reviews I'll delete the story.**

**Yosei0280 =)**


End file.
